This invention relates to vehicle navigation systems and, more specifically, to map images appearing on a navigation system video screen of a display device.
Vehicle navigation systems typically include a display device with a video display that provides a graphical interface for the user. A main function of the video display is to depict the desired map area and route on which the user""s vehicle is travelling. For convenience to the driver, several navigational modes may be provided. For example, an on-highway guidance mode may be provided in which directional arrows, highlighted routes, and/or voice instructions are given to the driver to guide the driver to a preselected destination.
An off-highway navigational mode has been provided to drivers hen traveling off of the road network provided by the storage device or other media. Once the vehicle is driven to a location without any nearby roads or other reference points it becomes more difficult to convey directions to the driver on how to get to the next destination. To this end, waypoints have been used, which represent a location such as latitude and longitude. The waypoints may be linked together to form a route by which the navigation system may direct the driver to follow. However, even with the use of waypoints and defined routes, providing direction to the driver may result in driver confusion. Therefore, what is needed is a navigation system that clearly conveys directions to a waypoint.
Depending upon the route, directing a driver from one waypoint directly to the next may be an inefficient manner in which to travel along a route. For example, a route which has sharp turn from one waypoint to the next will require the driver to arrive at the waypoint and then turn around and travel in a similar direction to reach the next waypoint. Therefore, what is needed is a navigation system that more efficiently guides a driver along a route.
The present invention provides a method of utilizing waypoints for a vehicle including the steps of adding a first waypoint relating to a first vehicle position and adding a second waypoint relating to a second vehicle position. The waypoints are saved as a route. Waypoint information relating to the waypoints and route information relating to the route may be manipulated. The method also includes displaying at least a portion of the route on a display screen and indicating a desired direction of vehicle travel from a current vehicle location to one of the waypoints. According to the present invention, the driver may be alerted when the vehicle has come within a particular distance of the waypoint or if the vehicle has veered from the route by a particular distance.
The present invention also includes an apparatus for a navigation system for providing waypoints. At least one position determining device provides a vehicle location signal. A database having a map includes a waypoint. A processor is interconnected to at least one positioning device and the database for determining the location of the vehicle relative to the map. A video display is connected to the processor for displaying a directional screen. A directional indicator indicates a desired direction of vehicle travel from the location of the vehicle to the waypoint with the processor displaying the indicator on the video display.
Accordingly, the above invention provides a navigation system that more efficiently guides a driver along a route.